


Who Protects Us?

by Elemental1025



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for Countrycide.  A follow up the the conversation:</p>
<p>Ianto: Don't you ever wonder how long you can survive before you go mad or get ...<br/>Toshiko: It's worth the risk, to protect people!<br/>Ianto: And who protects us?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Protects Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Live Journal November 30, 2006

Tosh pressed cold lips into a thin line as she tried to work the worst of the clumps of blood out of Ianto’s hair, “What the hell were you thinking? You were supposed to be right behind me.”  
  
For a moment she wasn’t sure if he’d heard her, but then he pulled his eyes from where Jack was dealing with the real authorities, clearing up the mess that was Brynblaidd, “You wouldn’t have gotten away otherwise.”  
  
His answer startled her, but only for a moment and then she nodded, “And there’s the answer to your question. We protect each other.”

 


End file.
